


Il était une Folle

by AlexieUtopie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Il était une Folle, belle-mère de la jolie princessequ'elle haïssait comme une tigresseet qu'elle souhaitait voir mourir.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Kudos: 1





	1. Ma Mère

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Once Upon A Time_ appartient à ABC©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 10 décembre 2014.

Il était une Folle,  
folle d'amour et de colère,  
semblant tout droit sortie des Enfers,  
pour tous nous faire souffrir.

Il était une Folle,  
fille du mal et de l'obscurité  
condamnée à la méchanceté  
qui ne pouvait changer son destin.

Il était une Folle,  
belle-mère de la jolie princesse  
qu'elle haïssait comme une tigresse  
et qu'elle souhaitait voir mourir.

Il était une Folle,  
reine à cause de sa mère,  
jetée dans la misère,  
abandonnée par chacun.

Il était une Folle,  
qui avait jeté un sort  
pour se venger d'une mort  
qu'elle ne pouvait oublier.

Il était une Folle,  
qui ne croyait en personne,  
souffrant de sa couronne,  
sans personne pour l'aider.

Il était une Folle,  
qui rejetait le bonheur,  
envahie par la peur  
d'être de nouveau délaissée.

Il était une Folle  
qui avait besoin d'aide  
et d'un remède  
pour son cœur brisé.

Il était une Folle  
qui m'avait recueilli  
et que j'appelle aujourd'hui  
Maman.


	2. Moi

Il était une Folle,  
maudite,  
violente,  
rancunière,  
désemparée.

Il était une Folle  
trahie par tous  
haïe par tous  
abandonnée par tous  
empoisonnée par tous.

Il était une Folle,  
qui l'était devenue sans le vouloir  
après une étrange affaire  
fomentée par sa mère  
pour lui donner le pouvoir.

Il était une Folle,  
qui aurait pu changer  
si quelqu'un l'avait aidée  
au lieu de la chasser  
sans même essayer.

Il était une Folle  
qui avait pour seul trésor  
un enfant au cœur d'or  
pour qui elle serait prête à tout  
et irait jusqu'au bout.

Il était une Folle,  
et cette Folle, c'était moi.


	3. Mon Âme Soeur

Il était une Folle,  
qui jouait de la peur  
pour protéger son cœur  
en emprisonnant les leurs :  
ceux de ses sujets et serviteurs.

Il était une Folle,  
faisant de nombreuses erreurs,  
vivant dans la terreur  
de ce jour trompeur  
où quelqu'un lui serait supérieur.

Il était une Folle,  
qui avait su aimé,  
mais l'avait regretté,  
et avait rejeté  
une autre possibilité.

Il était une Folle,  
qui voulait se racheter,  
changer sa destinée.  
Qui voulait s'améliorer  
et oublier son passé.

Il était une Folle,  
qui, après un long moment,  
s'était ouverte au changement,  
à l'arrivée de cet enfant  
qu'elle désirait tant.

Il était une Folle,  
soumise aux fins des méchants  
qui brisa son enchantement,  
rompant en un instant,  
son travail de longtemps.

Il était une Folle,  
sans cesse en proie à un dilemme,  
sans cesse à lutter contre le système,  
s'érigeant en ultime emblème  
de tous ses problèmes.

Il était une Folle,  
et celle-ci était mon âme sœur.


End file.
